The Misadventures of the Mystery Kids
by Misty Dawn Tomorrow
Summary: A collection of one shots of the Mystery Kids and their friendship, their adventures, and how they become closer as not only a team, but as a family. (Features mainly Coraline Jones, Wybie Lovat, Raz Aquato, Lili Zanotto, Dipper and Mabel Pines, and Norman and Neil)


_Come on, come on, break already!_ Raz continued to psi-blast the rubble, hoping to set them free, or at least create an opening big enough so they didn't have to worry about suffocation. The results were less than satisfactory, and all Raz got for his efforts was a headache.

"Raz, stop! It's no use! You're only going to bring the cave down on us!" Coraline finally called him off.

Raz stopped and looked at his only companion in this mess, the team leader, his captian. "Well, we have to do something!"

Coraline glanced to the side, biting her lip. She had to stay strong, for him. "Have... have you sent an SOS to Lili yet?

"Yeah, about an hour ago. But without her bracelet my connection with her isn't that strong..."

"Try again." She said curtly. She glanced at Raz's hands, one of which was anxiously rubbing his bare wrist, which usually held the friendship bracelet his girlfriend made him a long while back.

 _I can't believe I lost it._ He focused his psychic energy once more on the one person he had the slightest chance of contacting. He relayed the message once more, before he took his place beside Coraline. The close proximity allowed him an unintended glance at her mind.

 _This is all my fault. I should have listened to him. What if we die in here? Oh, god, I don't want to die. I should have been a better leader. I'm a fail-_ "You're not a failure, Coraline."

Coraline shot him an angery glare. If he hadn't already seen the panicked state of her mind, it would be so easy to think that she wasn't scared at all. "You're not. You put all this pressure on yourself. You're a great leader. You've gotten us out of a lot of messes. You're strong, smart, resourceful-"

She shot up and turned heel to face him. "So what? That's not going to get us out of here! Because of my carelessness, you could die here! Why aren't you saying, 'I told you so'?"

"Do you not realize how hypocritical that would be? I've gotten us into some pretty big trouble myself."

"Yeah, but still-"

Raz stood up. "Why can't you just accept that accidents happen and just because you make a mistake it doesn't mean you're a failure!

"Because you all placed your lives in my hands! One slip up, and everything we worked for, everything we are... could end. You all look to me, to lead, to take charge, to keep all you trolls alive and safe. If I mess up, that puts all of us in danger. I keep my worries hidden so you all don't worry about me. I put on a brave face so you guys don't have to." She leaned against the wall. "I act fearless, Raz, but the truth is..." She slides down and clutches her knees. "I'm terrified."

Raz looked down at her, stunned. Coraline had never willingly opened up to him like that. And now here she was, scared, and letting herself show it. To see the difference, to understand her motivations, it made him realize something. He slid down next to her and gave her a pointed look. "Well... I guess that makes you the bravest of us all."

She gave him a small smile.

Ten minutes pass. Then twenty. Then thirty more. Coraline and Raz were begining to have trouble breathing. It wouldn't be long. Fearing the worst, Raz attempted to contact Lili once more.

"Over here!" A quiet, muffled voice came from outside the tunnel...

A quiet hissing noise, and then...

 _ **KABOOM**_ _ **!**_

The rubble blasted away. Coraline and Raz could see the rest of the Mystery Kids gathered around outside the cave. Wybie was holding a stick of dynamite, Dipper, Mabel, Norman, Neil, were standing much farther back, while Lili came barreling in, bring Raz into a tight hug.

"I found the bracelet outside. What were you thinking? You could have gotten yourself killed! I'm so relieved!

Raz returned the embrace, but whispered in her ear, "Just kiss me."

She smiled and gladly did so.

Coraline watched the exchange, happy that it all worked out, and actually feeling better about herself than she had of late. She remembered what her dad once told her, "Being brave means that you're scared. Really scared. Badly scared. But you do it anyway, because you know it's the right thing to do." That fond memory in mind, she, along with the other Mystery Kids, headed back to the shack, leaving the ruins of the cave behind them.


End file.
